


The Ends of Severus

by TheDarkLordChaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, mostly pining if anything, not a lot of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordChaos/pseuds/TheDarkLordChaos
Summary: Just a one-shot interpretation of Severus Snape’s life. It sticks pretty closely to what we know from canon most of the time but provides insight to his character. I was trying to give his character depth more attention since his was spread so well throughout the books. Consider this a very condensed version with some details in it
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Lily Evans/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	The Ends of Severus

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I own nothing

“Don’t be so mean Severus. She’s just sad.”

“Sad she can’t be like you. She’ll end up a bully you know. Bitter.”

“Maybe if I wasn’t here. I won’t let her become something she’s not.”

“She’s already a bully to you Lily. She’s a bully because she’s jealous of you. It’ll only spread from here.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Then you are blinded.”

Lily stood with a huff, red hair hotter than the sun raining down on them.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Severus.”

“They’ll send someone with your letter to explain everything. But be here on time, I still want to open your letter with you. 

She cracked for a moment, and a smile peeked through.

“I promise I’ll be here.”

————————————————

The train was already waiting in the station when she arrived, bright scarlett and hot to the touch under the open sky.

“Bye Tuney! I’ll write, I promise a million times over I’ll write every week! Every day even!”

“There’s no point. I wouldn’t be getting them every day anyway.”

“Maybe after I send enough you will.”

“No. I don’t care about your stupid freak letters or your stupid freak school. I’m going to be home with mummy and daddy and we’ll be having loads of fun without you. Goodbye Lily.”

————————————————

She walked down the aisles of the train slowly, trunk dragging behind her as she peered through each window until she finally spotted Severus’s head of long black hair, and opened the door.

“You didn’t come.”

“What?”

“To open your letter. You didn’t come. You promised. If you were mad and didn’t want to you could have just said.”

“Oh, no, Severus! I didn’t mean to break my promise, I really didn't, I swear. But Tuney was already so bothered, and she wanted to spend time with me on my birthday. I didn’t want to refuse her.”

She couldn’t quite decipher the look on Severus’s face but she thought the closest thing was loss.

“You promised.”

She sat down in the seat across him with a sort of finality.

“I swear on my life Severus, that I won’t ever break a promise to you again, even if I’m ill.”

“Truly?”

“Pinky swear.”

They linked fingers with a grin.

————————————————

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Lily slid roughly to her feet, placing the sorting hat on the stool behind her. She looked at Severus with a smile, and he looked back. He couldn’t quite bring himself to give one in return.

————————————————

“Snape, Severus.”

He walked up to the stool on quivering legs, placed the hat over his head and flinched when it fell past his ears.

_ Please. Put me in Gryffindor. _

_ “Gryffindor you say? A very strange request from one so utterly Slytherin. And without prejudice to the house of snakes.” _

_ Please. I just want to stay with my friend. _

_ “You would make many more friends in Slytherin.” _

_ But Lily— _

_ “Is not in your house young snake. Gryffindor is not where you belong.” _

_ Please. _

_ “I am sorry.” _

“SLYTHERIN!”

————————————————

“I don’t understand Severus, why can’t we be seen?”

“It’s dangerous.”

“Dangerous? How? Hogwarts is the safest place in the world!”

“From outsiders maybe, but from the people already within?”

“You think we’ll be attacked by our teachers?”

“It’s not the teachers I’m worried about Lily. You don’t understand.”

“That was already made clear, help me understand.”

“Slytherin house doesn’t take association with mud—muggleborn lightly. If anyone sees me with you I’m guaranteed to be bullied. I’m already a halfblood.”

“All this blood nonsense is silly. Blood doesn’t have anything to do with who’s better or who’s worse. It’s all about the person.”

“Yeah. Well. Tell that to blood supremacists.”

“Maybe I will.”

“No. Lily. It’s dangerous for me and even more dangerous for you. Keep your head down. It’s probably best we don’t walk or talk together in public.”

“Well that’s stupid! I’m going to walk and talk with you Sev. You’re my friend. I’ll risk it. If you’re willing to.”

“.... I’m really not sure.”

“Come on Severus. We have teachers for a reason. We can report to them if needed. We can’t let our fear of other people stop us from doing what we want to do.”

“Alright. Just, be careful.”

“We’ll watch each other’s backs.”

“Yeah, always.”

————————————————

“What the hell was that back there Sev? I thought you had my back!”

“I did!”

“Not when it mattered! Rosier showed up and you practically fled to his side like a puppy begging for food!”

“He’s not to be messed with. Him or any of the Slytherins. Their fathers are powerful.”

“You keep saying that! But for what purpose? Clearly you fear them more than you value our friendship.”

“It’s not like that Lily. It’s just a difficult situation. Please, you have to understand the rivalry between our houses—”

“The rivalry is petty and stupid!”

“But it’s very real and very dangerous.”

“Fine.”

“.... So. How was class today?”

“Ugh, that arrogant toerag Potter is so obnoxious. He was throwing spitballs the whole class.”

“At you!? I’ll hex him!”

She laughed something light and happy. 

“No, don’t, I don’t want him to target you for anymore pranks. He wasn’t doing it to me anyway. He seems to like showing me how nice he is by giving me free passes from his torment. Like I’ll forget that he’s the one that makes everyone else’s lives miserable already.”

“Hmph. Well. If he causes you any trouble I’ll make a potion to poison him for you.”

“SEV! Don’t joke about something like that!” But she laughed.

————————————————

He sat in the middle of his table, covered in slime, frozen in place. In his peripheral vision he could tell he was the only one in his house targeted. Looking up, he saw Lily stand, pure fury in her gaze at James Potter. Dripping still, and sticky, he fled before Lily started the bigger scene.

————————————————

“I made him promise never to do it again.”

“He will.”

“He promised!”

“Promises can be broken.”

Their gazes met with intensity, and then he looked down, continuing to ring out his ruined robes.

“The house elves could probably help take care of that for you.”

“I thought you disagreed with the treatment of house elves.”

“I do! But they’re here right? Might as well accept the help they can give.”

“I’m surprised. Maybe I’ll make a Slytherin out of you yet. Green would definitely bring out your eyes.”

“You say sweet things when you’re distracted Severus.”

“I wasn’t distracted. I meant it.”

She laughed brightly again.

————————————————

“I only got an Exceeds Expectations for History of Magic Sev! An Exceeds Expectations! I totally deserve an O.”

“In your defense, Binns is the one teaching.”

“Unacceptable! I’ll get an O next time.”

“Oh hush. You got and O on everything else. The only things I got an O on is potions and defense.”

“That’s because you’re too busy researching everything besides schoolwork. I swear, you should’ve been a Ravenclaw. You’re serious when you say the hat didn’t offer?”

“Very serious. It was very keen on Slytherin for me.”

“How strange. I think you’d have made a good Ravenclaw. Or even Gryffindor.”

“The hat made it very clear that Gryffindor wasn’t for me.”

“You’re brave though Sev.”

“That’s a lot coming from you.”

“Good because I’ll keep saying it until the whole world knows what a brave man Severus Snape is.”

“I’m only eleven.”

“I just never thought boy suited you is all. Besides you’re almost 12, and 12 is close to 13, etcetera, you’ll be 17 before you blink!”

“Good. The sooner I’m 17 the sooner I’m out of the house.”

“.... Are you sure you can’t stay with us for the summer? Not even for a little bit?”

“My father would riot. I don’t want you to get involved, Lily. It’ll be alright.”

“Just be careful Sev.”

“I will.”

The train rolled to a stop, and that was the end of his first year.

————————————————

“Tuney keeps saying she doesn’t care but I can tell she does. I wish she were a witch too. Then she wouldn’t push me away.”

“Her being upset at not being a witch doesn’t give her the right to bully you for it.”

“I suppose not. But she is my sister. Sisters are just mean to each other sometimes Sev, it’s how siblings are. I just think she’s lost the nice bit.”

“Don’t let her get to you.”

“I try not to, but it’s hard. I love her but I’m starting to get the feeling she rather hates me.”

“She loves you. But she’s angry. I told you she would be bitter Lily.”

“Yes well. Did you predict that I’d be bitter too?”

————————————————

“I can’t take being at home anymore. My dad’s insufferable. The house smells like it’s been steeped in booze.”

“And your mum…?”

“She’s out most of the time. He can’t exactly do much to her when she’s gone.”

“But what about you then?”

“Me?”

“Yes! She’s your mother!”

“In our house it’s everyone for themselves Lily.”

“That’s terrible.”

“I don’t blame her.”

“It’s still not right.

“I can’t disagree.”

————————————————

They boarded the Hogwarts Express together that year.

“Bye Tuney!”

“Leave me alone Lily! I’m only here because I’m telling you for the last time to stop writing!”

Petunia left without another word.

“I hate her.”

“You don’t.”

“That makes it worse though doesn’t it. I miss being able to love her without her acting like such a thing is treason. She never plays with me anymore you know?”

“Maybe it’ll get better.”

“Is that optimism from the late great Severus Pessimistic Snape?”

“It’s called realism. And no, I was just trying to make you feel better.”

“Thanks anyway.”

————————————————

“Psst. Evans. Hey Evans!”

She turned at her desk with a firm scowl already in place.

“What do you want Potter, I’m trying to work.”

James and Sirius exchanged identical looks of mischief. 

“I just wanted to say, maybe you should lend your shampoo to the bat every now and then. Probably wouldn’t make his hair less greasy with the amount of oil he produces (can you fry a chicken with all that grease?!) but I bet he’d smell way better!”

————————————————

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh yes I did! It was worth the detention.”

“You shouldn’t have then, you had a clean record.”

“Oh shove off and let me defend you when I want to. They’re bullying idiots.”

“They aren’t worth your time.”

“They are when they insult you. Besides. Punching him was probably the best stress reliever I’ll ever get, so I want to bask in and enjoy this moment forever. Join me will you?”

————————————————

“He soaked my whole mattress! I spent two hours last night trying to dry it so I could sleep! I don’t even know how he got into the Slytherin common room let alone my dorm!”

“How do you know it was him?”

“It’s James fucking Potter. That and there was a very lovely little note bragging about it.”

“He’s a brat Severus. Do you want me to get him for you?”

“I’ll get him myself!”

He turned, something feral in his eyes and raised his wand toward James Potter across the hall.

“Are you mad! Everyone will see!”

“I don’t care.”

“Severus please.”

“Sorry Lily I’m tired of his arrogant arse.”

————————————————

“You didn’t have to attack Black.”

“If you were getting a detention because of that tosser Potter, so was I.”

————————————————

“I don’t want to go back… to that place. It’s not home Lily.”

“I know. I’m not sure I want to go to my home at the moment either.”

“When I’m seventeen, I’m getting out. Want to come with?”

“You know I do.”

The train rolled to a stop. They took down their trunks, and that was the end of his second year.

————————————————

“Tuney’s taken to giving me the silent treatment. She never talks. Even when I ask her things, she just shakes her head.”

“She’s just jealous.”

“Yes but her ‘just jealous’ faze is ruining our relationship. I think it’s already ruined. We used to be best friends. And now we aren’t even acquaintances. We’re just people connected by blood.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

“I’ve been having issues at home too.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

————————————————

“I’ve left my house for a while. I can’t be gone long, but could I just spend the night?”

“Sev you know you could spend the whole summer.”

“I know. Thank you. I’m just waiting out the blind rage. He won’t even remember I wasn’t there. I guess the alcohol is good for one thing at least.”

“Oh Sev.”

“It’s true. I’ll take what I can get.”

“I’ll get you something to eat. And maybe I can find you something else to sleep in.”

“Thanks Lily.”

————————————————

“She didn’t come this year. She wouldn’t even look at me before I left. She’s gotten better at ignoring me. I used to be able to pull her into conversation. Make her forget she was mad for a second. She’s just so stubborn though. She won’t say a peep now. Mum and dad can’t get through to her. It’s like talking to a brick wall.”

“She doesn’t deserve you Lily.”

“Maybe we’re just bad for each other. I miss her.”

“She doesn’t deserve it.”

“But I still miss her.”

“Maybe she misses you.”

“That would be even sadder.”

“Sorry.”

“No. It’s alright. It’s just true.”

————————————————

“Potter has been oddly quiet around me this year; it's rather strange. Though it’s almost as if Black is compensating for it because I swear he’s about two times as obnoxious as he was before.”

“Black has been having family troubles. Regulus Black, he’s in the year below me, has apparently been ignoring our resident Gryffindor Black. They’ve never seen eye to eye, I think the difference in houses has just exacerbated the issue.”

“Reminds me of Tuney and I. That aside, I’ve noticed Potter still doesn’t leave you alone.”

“He’s even more insufferable than usual if I’m honest.”

“I need to punch him again.”

“I’ll watch.”

————————————————

Dear Tuney,

Hey, I just wanted to ask how you are? Please I really want to talk.

Love,

Lily

————————————————

Lily,

Don’t call me Tuney.

~ Petunia.

————————————————

Dear Petunia,

I’m sorry I called you Tuney. Can we talk though? Please?

Love, 

Lily

————————————————

Dear Petunia,

It’s been a week and you haven’t answered my letter. Can you at least let me know if you won’t be writing back?

Love,

Lily 

————————————————

Dear Petunia,

Are you angry? I’m sorry.

Love,

Lily

————————————————

“She hasn’t responded Sev. It’s been over a month.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

————————————————.

“You’ve been hanging round Mulciber a lot lately Sev. I know you have friends in your house as I have friends in mine, but it’s Mulciber, Sev. And Avery. They’re like the James Potter and Sirius Black of Slytherin. They’re arrogant bullies.”

“They’re not half bad. Honestly.”

“They don’t like muggleborn.”

“They don’t like muggles you mean.”

“And muggleborn! You say muggles like that makes it better! Being a muggle doesn’t make you a lesser being Sev! They’re just people without magic.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m serious Severus.”

“I know. I hear you.”

————————————————

“So have you read ahead to OWL year already? I saw you studying potion stuff for fifth year.”

“I was just refreshing. I already know NEWT level potions. I want to become a master.”

The train rolled to a stop and they grabbed their trunks.

“I have no doubt you’ll be able to.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I’m thinking of going into something that heavily involves charms. Maybe I’ll even be a teacher!”

“You’d be a good teacher.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, you’d give flitwick a run for his money. You’re really good Lily.”

“Thanks Severus.”

They stepped out of their compartment, and that was the end of his third year.

————————————————

Their fourth year dawned much too late for both their likings (the usual), but as always they boarded the Hogwarts express together.

“Potter was giving me the strangest look when I passed by his compartment. I have half the mind to interrogate him.”

“Don’t, it’s not worth it.”

“I know I know. But really. I just hope he leaves you alone this year.”

“I doubt it.”

“I’ll hope for us both.”

————————————————

“He asked me out! I can’t believe the nerve of him!”

“Potter asked you out!? What did you say?”

“I said absolutely not, of course.”

“Well good. It’s because you’re sensible, I’ve seen a lot of other girls falling at his feet like wet rugs.”

“If I ever do the same come over and hit me.”

“I’ll hit him instead.”

————————————————

“He seems to pop up everywhere. I’ve no idea how he keeps finding me. The only thing he’s ever holding when I run into him is this ratty sheet of parchment, so he can’t be using point me.”

“I bet he’s stalking you like the creep he is. Maybe he’s hoping for a kiss.”

They exchanged disgusted looks.

“If he was then I don’t know what the point of following me would be. He just sort of stares. And then inevitably Black will pop out with some sort of witty insult and drag him away.”

“What about Lupin and Pettigrew?”

“Remus? Well he’s not completely off his rocker. I just don’t understand why he deals with Potter’s lot willingly. He’s not usually with them. Sometimes I’ll see Pettigrew skittering around behind them though.”

“He’s a coward.”

“He got into Gryffindor though didn’t he?”

“Even Gryffindors can be cowards Lily.”

————————————————

“I can’t believe we have our OWLS next year Sev! It’s bound to be exciting!”

“And stressful.”

The train rolled to a stop in the station.

“But mostly exciting! Don’t worry you’re ahead of most of our year. I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.”

They stood with sighs and grabbed their trunks, dragging them along behind them.

“Or everything. Slytherin has high expectations of their good students.”

“You’ll do just fine.”

“I will. I’ll just have to aim higher.

They stepped out of the platform, and that was the end of his fourth year.

————————————————

“Tuney said hello to me today. I get the feeling she knew she couldn’t keep up silence forever.”

“You don’t need to worry about her Lily. You should forget her and move on.”

“It’s hard when she’s my sister. Plus, she is my sister Sev I don’t want to move on. I want her to talk to me again. Normal, like how we used to be. I still miss her.”

“I know. This just isn’t healthy.”

“A lot of things aren’t. But if holding out could possibly get my sister back then it’s the healthiest unhealthy thing I can do.”

————————————————

He walked up the hill to join her under the willow. She sat in a consuming quiet, hair thrown haplessly over her shoulder.

It was silent, so Severus whispered into it almost like he half hoped it would be thought to be the wind.

“Lily?”

She spoke something almost completely masked by the crunching as he shifted in the grass, and never had Severus ever thought that Lily Evans, the lioness of Gryffindor, could ever be compared to a mouse.

“I think it’s over Sev.” She whispered.

Looking at her he couldn’t even see her lips move.

“Over?” He asked.

“We fought. A bad fight. And when we were done, it was like I wasn’t even there at all. Like now that she’d said all the things she wanted to say, I didn’t exist.”

“Who?” He asked, even though he knew.

“Tun—Petunia.”

He thought she might be crying but he didn’t want to pry.

“I’m sorry Lily.”

There was a pause in the silence where the noise of tension filled the space between them instead.

“She’s the one that should be sorry.” She said. “If she can’t forgive me for being who I am, I can’t forgive her either for being…. a— such a child!”

“I know.”

“We were supposed to be sisters Sev. Now we’re just two people breathing the same air.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“I know you are. Thank you.”

“Always.”

And that was the end of Lily and Petunia

————————————————

They walked around the Black lake, watching the squid raise its tentacles in a dance just beneath the water’s rippling surface. 

“So… how do you feel about taking your OWLS.”

“Stop it Severus.”

“What?”

“I saw you! With Mulciber the other day. You were bullying kids! Little kids.”

“I wasn’t—”

“You were! I saw you! Mulciber called one of them fat and asked them if they got it from their mother and you laughed!”

“It was a couple of muggleborn.”

“What is that supposed to mean Severus!? You say that like you want to add, ‘just’ into that sentence. I’m a muggleborn! Blood doesn’t make you any better or any worse! It just makes some people bigots!”

“Lily—”

“No. I don’t get it Sev I don’t! You can’t hang around with Mulciber’s lot! It makes you just as bad as Potter.”

“I will never be like Potter! Mulciber doesn’t single anyone out. It’s just a bit of teasing.” He looked down at his feet.

“Do you really buy into that blood supremacy Sev?”

“I, well. To a certain point.”

“A certain point!? What the fuck Severus!”

She turned on her heel and walked down the hall at a swift pace.

“Lily I’m sorry! I’ll stop hanging out with Mulciber and Avery, and everyone else I swear!”

She turned to face him again abruptly.

“Promise.”

“I, I promise.”

“Good. And promise you won’t bully any kids.”

“I promise.”

————————————————

“POTTER! You leave him alone! Let him down right this instant!”

“Evans! Come to Snivellous’s rescue have you?”

Sirius chortled behind him.

“I SAID NOW. Put him down Potter!” She pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at him steadily.

“Ah Evans don't be like that. Tell you what, I’ll let him down if you’ll go out with me.”

“WHAT. I won’t ever go out with a toxic toerag like you James Potter! There are no terms for this! Letting him down isn’t debatable! Do it now! Or I’ll hex you so hard you’ll forget the days of the week!” She marched closer in a fury. “Or maybe you’d like another punch instead!”

Severus struggled above them.

“Alright alright. Sorry.”

James flicked his wand and Severus came down with a crash. Lily rushed over to him.

“Severus! Are you ok? Are you hurt?” She touched a hand to his arm, his robes were still over his head and angrily he batted her away, dragging his robes off his head, revealing his dark eyes to the sun.

“Get off me! I don’t need your help, you mudblood!”

There was a loud silence that crashed like a wave upon them and Severus’ eyes widened.

“Wait, Lily—”

“HOW DARE YOU! You slimy little snake! Apologize to Evans!”

“SHUT UP! I don’t want you to make him apologize! You’re as bad as each other!”

“I’m not like him!”

“Shut up Potter.”

“Lily, I’m sorry!”

“And shove off Snivellus.” She walked away.

————————————————

“Please Lily! I said I’m sorry!”

“I know and I don’t care. I only came out because Marlene said you were threatening to sleep here.”

“I was! Please! Can we just talk?”

“About what. I saw you hanging around with Mulciber again. What happened to that promise.”

“Lily, I’m sorry!”

“Saying sorry continuously doesn’t do anything to fix this.”

“Please Lily—”

“No Severus no! I know the type you’re hanging out with. I bet they’re all aspiring to have pretty little marks on their left forearm. I bet some of them already have it! And you’re one of them! Just leave. If you do this again it won’t work. I’m not coming back out. Good night.”

————————————————

“Hey. Snivelly.”

“What is it Black.”

“You know there’s a knot at the base of the whomping willow. Push it and it’ll stop the branches.”

Severus looked at Sirius suspiciously.

“Why are you telling me this.”

“Dunno, wanted to see if you were too cowardly to do something crazy.”

“You little—”

“Time's ticking on the night Snivelly. Have fun.”

————————————————

Severus crept closer to the whomping willow, his footsteps magically silenced, he pushed the knot, and slid into the tunnel. He crawled until he reached an opening. A whisper carried behind him.

“Snape! Snape! Is that you!? You need to get out of here now!”

He snarled at the boy behind him. “I know Lupin disappears every month Potter you won’t convince me not to find out why.”

“We don’t have time for this Snape. We need to leave. Now!”

There came a drawn scream from in front of him, and then a lowly growl and Severus set his gaze forward and was met by the amber eyes of a snarling wolf. It snapped forward in a feral haze, spittle breaking off to drop heavily to the floor, and Severus gasped, heart heaving and stomach jumping.

“Now Snape! Now!”

He was pulled roughly from his position at the front of the tunnel and shoved back harshly past the other.

“Run! Damnit Snape run now!”

Crouching, he moved as fast as he could through the tunnel with James on his heels and the growling of the werewolf drifting behind them.

————————————————

“You understand of course, Severus, that you cannot tell a soul of what has transpired here. Nor can you relinquish the fact that Remus Lupin is a werewolf.”

“I understand headmaster.”

“Good. It was a very dangerous thing you did, Severus, you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Therefore I’m afraid I will have to take fifty points from Slytherin.”

He clenched his fists in his lap.

“Yes sir.”

“Very well. Off you go.”

“Thank you sir.”

Severus left and didn’t look back.

————————————————

“Severus.”

He looked up.

“Lily! I—”

“Save your breath. I only came to ask if you were alright. Rumor has it you were attacked by some beast near the forest.”

“I’m ok, but—”

“Then I’ll leave you be. Goodbye.”

“Lily—”

“Leave me alone Snape.”

And that was the end of Severus and Lily.

————————————————

He boarded the train home alone and picked the compartment furthest away from the train doors, set his trunk down heavily, and laid down for a nap. When he woke, the train was in the station, and he grabbed his things. He stepped off the train and exited the platform. As he exited the magical world, he caught a glimpse of red hair and emerald eyes; she wouldn’t meet his. And that was the end of his fifth year.

————————————————

“Hey, Snape.”

“Mulciber.”

“Sit with us. We’re the last compartment. We have a lot to discuss before we arrive at Hogwarts.” His eyes flicked to the forearm of his left sleeve.

“Yeah. Alright.”

They sat and locked the door.

“You’re going to get a mastery in Potions aren’t you Snape?”

“I am.”

“Good, that’s a good skill to have. I’ve heard he needs a good potions master.”

“I’ll be glad to be of service.”

————————————————

On the train ride home he sat with Mulciber, Avery, and Rosier. They shook his hand before he left the platform like his blood wasn't half dirty. He managed a smile. And that was the end of his sixth year.

————————————————

When he came home that day the house was rank with booze to the point that Severus thought it permanently ingrained into the walls, and his father was framed in the doorway to his room, something taut and long coiled in his hand, and he beckoned Severus forward.

————————————————

“Hey Snape. Clear your schedule for this Sunday. He wants it done before NEWTS.”

————————————————

“Your arm Severus.”

He kneeled down, unwavering, and offered his left arm, refused to flinch at the searing pain.

“You have done well to join us Severus. Rise, and join our ranks.”

He placed his mask on, and sunk into the shadows of his position.

————————————————

“OI Evans! Go out with me?

“... Yeah. Alright Potter.”

Severus didn’t eat dinner in the great hall that night.

————————————————

He left before he could even go back. Possessions in his trunk and wand in his pocket, he didn’t spare the house a glance as he walked past it, and stopped in front of another. She wasn’t even home yet, he’d made sure to be off the train first, but her home reminded him of her. He saw her sister’s disdainful eyes peer out from behind a curtain, and he disapparated with a crack.

————————————————

_ “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…” _

He hadn’t known it was her. Of course he hadn’t known.

————————————————

Lily,

I am sorry. I will apologize again and again even if matters that are set in stone cannot be fixed. I apologize in the hope that you feel my true hope that you live well, and live happy. I am so sorry. I do not want your forgiveness for it’s not something I deserve. But I do wish you luck, and good will. 

Love,

Severus

————————————————

The owl returned the next day, the letter unopened in its talons. It didn’t matter, he’d already seen the paper. The Dark Lord was vanquished; she was too, and the celebration of the Dark Lord’s defeat would always outweigh the sacrifice of a civilian. Severus burned the letter. And that was the end of Lily Evans.

————————————————

“Headmaster he is an eleven year old child. Surely he shouldn’t be allowed on the team.”

“Minerva assures me Harry has superb skills, Severus. Beyond that of even his father. James would be proud.”

“It’s against the rules Albus! He should not be rewarded for breaking the rules by breaking more rules!”

“There there Severus. All will be well.”

————————————————

“All was not well. If Quirrell hadn’t gotten distracted he would have succeeded in getting Potter off his broom. I could only disrupt him for so long.”

“And yet, things turned out fine didn’t they.”

“They almost didn’t!”

“But still, they did.”

————————————————

“He’s being ostracized, Albus.”

“Sadly I don’t believe it will be the last time. He is famous, Severus. This is the price of it.”

“The chamber hasn’t been opened since the dark lord attended. This doesn’t bode well.”

————————————————

“You’re letting the werewolf teach!”

“Remus is a good man Severus.”

“Perhaps he is not the bully his pathetic friends were but he was just as bad in his silence!”

“If I remember correctly Severus, you were a bit of a bully in the past as well as he.”

“I do not like it.”

“I don’t expect you to. But tolerate each other.”

“I will try.”

“That is all I ask.”

————————————————

“Dementors on the grounds Albus! This is madness!”

“I am doing what I can. I’m afraid Cornelius has taken to defying my advice simply because he knows he can.”

“You need to do something. The boy is already skinnier than a stick. The Dementors will suck the meat off him.”

“How sweet of you Severus.”

“Just do something.”

————————————————

“Voldemort has returned.”

“I know.”

“You must look after Harry.”

“I shall watch the boy as I always have.”

————————————————

“Should he truly be so isolated?”

They stood on the hill, looking out across the grounds. 

“His godfather did just die before him.”

“It’s too dangerous for anything else. You must understand this Severus.”

“I understand that you are foolish to do this.”

————————————————

“I will not kill you!”

“You will. You must. I am going to die anyway.”

“I cannot.”

“You can.”

————————————————

They stood across from each other, Albus behind his desk, and Severus in front of it.

“You are raising him like a pig for slaughter! I will not have any part in this!”

“For the defeat of Voldemort, you must do this Severus. He must destroy the horcruxes, and then he must allow Voldemort to kill him.”

“I thought that all these years we were doing this for her. For Lily. I promised to protect Lily’s boy. Not send him on a death quest!”

“You must help him Severus. Make it easier. Or he will do it alone. It is just his way.”

“Because he’s a self sacrificing impulsive Gryffindor with no sense of self preservation!”

Dumbledore chuckled at this.

“He is. That is just Harry, Severus. It was Lily too.”

————————————————

He walked into the headmaster’s office. His office now, and he sat down, feeling heavy. He dropped his head forward, letting it rest against his arms.

“You’re doing what you can.”

“Shut up Albus. It is not enough.”

“You’re doing more than any of us can.”

“Of course I am, you're a bloody portrait.”

“Do not punish yourself so. You cannot give them more than yourself.”

“They’re just kids.”

“So were you.”

“And now we’re doing it again, but with another generation. We are forever doomed to repeat history.”

“I am sorry Severus.”

“Not as Sorry as I.”

————————————————

“I truly am sorry Severus. You have been a loyal faithful servant. But only one can hold the elder wand.”

“My Lord—”

He didn’t have time to sound alarmed between the time it took for him to speak and the time it took for Voldemort to sever an artery in his neck. He fell without grace, shoulder banging against the wall, and then a crate, before he slumped completely down to the floor. Voldemort left without a worry. There was a flurry of movement before the dark lord had been gone for long at all, and suddenly Severus was face to face with Lily’s eyes, and he found himself searching Harry’s face like he could find evidence of them having been sewn on. But they were Harry’s eyes now, Harry’s, not Lily’s. But perhaps they were; Harry was Lily’s son. 

“Take it.” He stuttered and rasped.

“Take it.”

His tears shone bright blue, so blue they were almost white.

“Hermione, I need a flask. Quickly!”

A vial, a potions vial in its irony was pressed with a rough sort of gentleness to his cheek. He spoke at the volume of a whisper, but really it was just what he could muster.

“Take them to the pensive.”

Harry looked at the vial, something in his eyes, maybe suspicion, he didn’t know. Harry wore Lily’s eyes differently.

“Look at me.”

Harry looked, and he looked back. Harry wore Lily’s eyes differently, but he thought he saw Lily in them, waving, accepting apologies at last, and giving a goodbye— or maybe it was a hello. 

“You have your mother’s eyes.”

And that was the end of Severus Snape.

————————————————

Harry pulled out of the pensieve with a gasp, heart still running in his chest.

“I have to die.”

————————————————

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

————————————————

“Is he alive? My son Draco, is he alive?”

Harry breathed once more, and nodded.

————————————————

“Albus Severus Potter. You’re named after two great wizards. And one of them was a Slytherin.

“Really?”

“Yeah. And he was, the bravest man, I ever knew.”

————————————————

“Potter, Albus.”

….

“SLYTHERIN!”

————————————————

Albus knocked on the Headmistress’s door.

“Come in.”

He stepped inside, nervous.

“What is it Mr. Potter?”

“Sorry, I was just wondering if I could talk to the portraits alone for a short while.”

Minerva looked at him keenly and then glanced at the past headmasters and mistresses behind her. 

“Very well.”

She stepped to her rooms above the office.

Albus looked at the portrait his father had fought so hard for and smiled. 

“Hello sir. For the record I think you would have made a brilliant Gryffindor. My name is Albus Severus Potter. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Severus felt a smile curl his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
